super_smash_flash_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Diddy Kong
Diddy Kong is Donkey Kong's best friend and sidekick. In most major adventures involving Donkey Kong, Diddy is usually by his side. Diddy was made by the company Rare, Ltd. first appearing in Donkey Kong Country, and has a Nintendo hat to represent the publisher of his games. Ever since his debut in DKC, Diddy has been a very long time recurring character in the Donkey Kong Series only second to Donkey Kong himself. History ''Donkey Kong Country'' series Diddy Kong was introduced in the Donkey Kong Country series. In this series, he and best friend Donkey Kong have partaken in various scenarios together, whether it being a large scale adventure, or simple being captured and disappearing. Diddy Kong also had obtained a girlfriend, Dixie Kong, during these events. ''Donkey Kong Country'' Diddy Kong's first definitive appearance (some speculate Baby Donkey Kong is early Diddy) was in the game Donkey Kong Country. Diddy Kong appearance consisted of a red shirt and a Nintendo hat; this has been his trademark appearance since. During the events of DKC, Diddy was under training of Donkey Kong to be a video game hero, just like DK. As a part of his "Hero Training", Diddy is entrusted with guarding the Banana Hoard over night. Unfortunately, he is overwhelmed by a Krusha, of the Kremling Krew, and is sealed in a Buddy Barrel. Diddy Kong is later rescued by Donkey Kong, however by this time the Kremling Krew had already fled with the hoard. Eager to get their bananas back, the two set out to get King K. Rool, the adventure taking them all over Donkey Kong Island. Diddy Kong was the smaller, faster, more agile counterpart to Donkey Kong. He has his unique cartwheel attack which is very useful for crossing distances or defeating series of enemies. However, he cannot ground pound and has some trouble defeating tougher enemies alone (notably Krusha). Eventually, the two drove the Kremlings off and defeated their leader, King K. Rool on the Gangplank Galleon. ''Donkey Kong Land'' Shortly after the events of Donkey Kong Country, in Donkey Kong Land, Cranky Kong offered a bet that Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong could not retrieve the hoard and defeat the Kremlings on an eight-bit system. King K. Rool once again seized the hoard and the two set off once again to new areas of Donkey Kong Island. ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest''/''Donkey Kong Land 2'' With their bet won and now calmly relaxing, life was good for DK and Diddy. The two, along with their now growing family, lounged on DK Island in their time. In between the events of Donkey Kong Land and Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest, Diddy Kong even got a girlfriend, Dixie Kong. However, their peace would not last for long, and the two would be put to the ultimate test of going into enemy territory, Crocodile Isle to rescue Donkey Kong. On a peaceful day, Donkey Kong had let his guard down, relaxing when Kaptain K. Rool captured him. Upon checking in on him, the duo discover a note left behind, demanding the Banana Hoard as ransom for Donkey's safe return. The two refused to accept, after all the trouble Diddy has went through in the past to keep the hoard safe, and set out to Crocodile Isle. This time around, Diddy was the star of the show, not only getting his name into the subtitle, but becoming the lead Kong, with Dixie at his side. In the end, Diddy and Dixie successfully saved Donkey Kong Donkey Kong Country 2 had a Game Boy follow up, Donkey Kong Land 2, which shares the exact same plot. ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! In ''Donkey Kong Country 3, Diddy Kong, tired after the big adventure through Crocodile Isle, decided to take a short vacation in the Northern Kremisphere alongside Donkey Kong, simply going to explore. This vacation was not planned to be long, however it soon became apparent the two were not coming back. Worried about them, Dixie Kong herself set out to the Northern Kremisphere with cousin Kiddy Kong. The new duo set out, exploring new areas and making new friends, such as the Brothers Bear. At the end of the adventure, they found out KAOS, actually Baron K. Roolenstein, had captured Diddy and Donkey Kong. After being rescued, the Kongs returned home, happy once again. Dixie and Kiddy Kong stayed, however, to clean out what was left of the Kremling Krew and save the Banana Bird Queen. ''Donkey Kong Land III'' Some time after DKC3, in Donkey Kong Land III, Donkey and Diddy set out to have another adventure in the Northern Kremisphere, this time in a contest to find the Lost World in the area. Dixie, Kiddy, and Baron K. Rool also set out to do the same. It is actually unknown where Diddy actually was during the in-game events of DKL3, nor known how far they got to finding the Lost World (presumably, they did not). In fact, Diddy's only appearance was in the game's Extra Life Balloon icons. ''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' Diddy Kong would be seeing action once again in Donkey Kong Country Returns. Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong are back after the Tiki Tak Tribe had emerged from the Volcano eruption and possessed most of the island inhabitants. Diddy Kong is the first to notice the hoard being taken away and chases after the tikis. Diddy Kong retains his agility and cartwheel attacks from the previous Donkey Kong Country series, and now can also Ground Pound, use his Peanut Popguns to stun enemies, and even use his Barrel Jet to stay in the air for an extended time. Diddy's role in the game is notably more minor than in previous games due to the fact that in the single player mode, the player can only play as Donkey Kong, with Diddy Kong automatically going on DK's back. The Rocket Barrels can still be used while on DK's back though. ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' Diddy Kong returns in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. He along with his uncle, his great-grandfather and his girlfriend are blasted to the Lost Mangroves after Donkey Kong Island gets overtaken by the Snomads. Diddy then helps his family get back to the island, and get it (and their Banana Hoard) back. Diddy is shown to control exactly as in the previous game, though now he can swim again, and has access to a new "pluck" move, allowing him and the other Kongs to alter the environment. When utilizing the new Kong Pow move with Diddy, all enemies turn into Red Balloons. ''Diddy Kong Racing/DS ''Diddy Kong Racing marked Diddy's first racing appearance, and in said game he is the main character, not only getting his name into the title, but excluding Donkey Kong from being playable. In said game, Diddy was lounging around one day while the other Kongs were out, only to get a letter by Timber asking him for help. Timber, his island, and his friends were under attack by Wizpig, who had taken over the island and the island guardians. Diddy, Timber, and other friends eventually defeated Wizpig and the island was at peace again. Diddy Kong has recently appeared in Diddy Kong Racing DS, a semi-remake of Diddy Kong Racing. In this game, he had to save Timber's Island again from the evil Wizpig, this time with Dixie and Tiny by his side. ''Donkey Kong 64 Soon after the events of ''Diddy Kong Racing, trouble once again brewed in Donkey Kong 64. King K. Rool, hungry for revenge, tried to attack Donkey Kong Island. Luckily for the island's inhabitants, K. Rool's weapon, the Blast-O-Matic, was damaged after K. Rool's Ship crashed into a small island. To buy time to repair his weapon K. Rool had Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard re-stolen, and had several Kong's kidnapped, Diddy included. Diddy was eventually freed from his captivity in Jungle Japes by Donkey Kong early on in the game. From then on Diddy aided Donkey and the other Kongs with shutting down the Blast-O-Matic and getting rid of King K. Rool by collecting red bananas, Banana Coins and using his abilities gained from Cranky, as well as his electric guitar from Candy and his popguns from Funky. Eventually, K. Rool was defeated by the Kongs in a wrestling match. The method for defeating him for good involved a plan by Funky and Candy in which Funky brought a shoe gun to kick him out of the ring. ''DK: King of Swing ''.]] Diddy Kong is an unlockable character in the game ''DK: King of Swing, only after collecting twenty four DK Coins. He helps Donkey Kong recover the lost medals. He is also playable in the multiplayer mode, being the second player's character. ''DK Jungle Climber Diddy Kong returns in ''King of Swing's sequel, DK Jungle Climber, as Donkey Kong's sidekick. Diddy here can be launched by D.K. to reach otherwise unreachable areas and items. He also has three power-ups: hammer, wings and torch. The player has to race an easier Diddy in the beginning of the game. Also, in a mini-game, a more difficult Diddy Kong is race-able. ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast Diddy saw even more racing action during the events of ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. In said game, he is one of the default characters. His rival is Kip. Stat-wise, his speed is very low but excellent boost and agility. Stats: *Boost: *** *Speed: ** *Agility: **** Canceled Appearances Diddy was to star in both Diddy Kong Pilot and Donkey Kong Racing as a main character and a sidekick, respectively, but these games were canceled before they could be released when Rare moved over to Microsoft. In Spinoffs Diddy Kong, after the N64 era, had slowly becoming more and more involved in Mario-related spinoffs. Sports-related ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour is Diddy's first Mario-series debut. In this game, Diddy Kong is one of the default characters. ''Mario Kart'' series Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is Diddy Kong 's second Mario series debut and first in the Mario Kart series. He would be featured in this game as a lightweight-class racer, who is partnered with Donkey Kong. Diddy and DK's kart is the Barrel Train and the DK Jumbo respectively. His weapon is the Giant Banana, which will give any vehicle who touches it a longer spinout than a regular banana, and when it is touched, it splits into three regular Bananas. Mario Kart Arcade GP: Cameo at the end of the Banana Ruins. Mario Kart Wii: Diddy Kong returns yet again in Double Dash's Wii sequel, Mario Kart Wii. Diddy is now a middleweight-class racer, unlocked by winning the 50cc Lightning Cup or 450 races of any kind. ''Mario Power Tennis'' In Mario Power Tennis Diddy appears as a speedy character on the courts of Mario Power Tennis. His offense power shot is Acrobatic Banana, and his defensive power shot is Barrel Jet. ''Mario Baseball'' Diddy would later show off his baseball skills in Mario Superstar Baseball. He is a speed team captain in the exhibition mode and a sub-captain of the challenge mode. In challenge mode, he is paired with Donkey Kong. He has a unique pitching ability called Boomerang Ball, which is a ball that when thrown, functions like a boomerang. His girlfriend Dixie Kong also appears in said game. Bio: "DK’s partner and buddy. Diddy’s trademark is his red baseball hat. While Donkey Kong boasts incredible power, Diddy’s forte is his nimbleness. Using his prehensile tail to great effect, Diddy Kong is a natural fielder who won’t ever boot routine balls." '' In ''Mario Super Sluggers, Diddy Kong is also playable, being a team captain once more. His team name is the "Diddy Monkeys". His star pitch is Banana Ball, and his star swing is Banana Swing. Diddy can run and bat left or right. He had moderate pitch, bat, and run, with field being his specialty. ''Mario Hoops 3 on 3'' Mario Hoops 3 on 3 is Diddy Kong's first basketball-based appearance. As with his other sport iterations, Diddy is of the "Speedy" class. He retains his Barrel Jet, that being used in his special shot (called "Jet Shot"), where he uses them to get to the hoop. His girlfriend Dixie Kong returns as an unlockable character. ''Mario Strikers Charged'' Diddy Kong appears in Strikers Charged as a secret character, and a playmaker captain once unlocked. His team number is 5. In order to get Diddy Kong, one must beat him in the Crystal Cup. As with his many other iterations in sports, Diddy is a quick, agile character, however he does not smile as much as he normally does. He also has a "Super Ability" called the "Red Card!", which involves pulling every character but Diddy into the air for fifteen seconds. Diddy ranks #4 in the fire cup. His deke involves backfliping over an enemy. For his Mega Strike, Diddy jumps high into the air, and, as the background turns orange he holds his hands together, crosses his legs and closes his eyes, as if he is chanting. The ball then suddenly bursts forward without him even touching it. ''Mario Party DS Here Diddy Kong is featured as a non-playable character, appearing in the third stage of the story mode after Donkey Kong is turned into a statue. After Mario and co. help him, Diddy hands them the third Sky Crystal. Donkey Konga'' series Diddy is featured in the Donkey Konga trilogy alongside Donkey and Dixie Kong. Diddy uses his bongo talents in said games to earn money. ''In Super Smash Bros. :''See also: SmashWiki's article on Diddy Kong. Diddy Kong joins the Super Smash Bros. series in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is swift and agile, and is very acrobatic, just like he is in the DK series. His Final Smash, Rocket Barrel Barrage, combines two of his special moves, Peanut Popgun and Rocket Barrel Boost, together. Diddy Kong is the first character to represent the Donkey Kong series in a Super Smash Bros. game since Donkey Kong himself. He is currently placed 2nd on the tier list and is considered a very good character in the game. And although he did not appear in Super Smash Bros. Melee or Super Smash Bros., he was mentioned in both games. Special Moves *Standard Special: Peanut Popgun *Side Special: Monkey Flip *Up Special: Rocketbarrel Boost *Down Special: Banana Peel *Final Smash- Rocketbarrel Barrage Trophy Information in Super Smash Bros. Brawl :Diddy Kong ::Donkey Kong's little buddy. He's famous for his quickness and his long tail. He usually plays second banana to DK, but he teamed up with his girlfriend, Dixie, to rescue DK when he got captured. He's spent some time playing music and competing in races, and he's also an expert at using barrels. :Rocket Barrel Barrage ::Diddy Kong's Final Smash. Equipping his rocket Barrels and dual peanut popguns, Diddy can fly around attacking opponents in rapid-fire fashion. He can tilt the barrel jets left or right to control his flight and shoot peanuts straight down, too. This is a technique that tests one's ability to control both movement and attack direction. Solid Snake Codec Conversation about Diddy Kong *'Snake': Otacon, there's a chimpanzee here wearing a Nintendo hat. *'Otacon': That's Diddy Kong. He's Donkey Kong's partner. Not only is he lightweight, he can use a wide range of weapons as well. He can fly using those barrel jets on his back, and he can shoot nuts with his Peanut Popgun. *'Snake': Peanuts? As in the ones in the little shells? Are you serious? *'Otacon': Wait, here's the best part. You see them lying on the ground after he shoots? If you pick up some of those peanuts, they'll restore your health a little. *'Snake': Hmm. Edible ammunition, huh... Times sure have changed. Role in the Subspace Emissary In the Jungle, Diddy Kong helps Donkey Kong recover bananas stolen from the Koopa Troopa, only to have Bowser appear and attempt to use his Dark Cannon on the Kongs. Donkey knocks Diddy away to safety before anything happens, however. Diddy is then found at the Lake, swinging by vine. He runs into Fox McCloud, and Rayquaza appears. The two fight it off, and Diddy Kong asks for his help. However, he refuses, making Diddy Kong humorously pull him away. As they reach the Swamp, Bowser successfully attacks Diddy and clones him into False Diddy Kong. Falco appears and assists Fox and Diddy Kong defeat the large clone. At this time, Diddy asks for his help. Like Fox, he refuses, and Diddy once again resorts to humorously pulling him away. Upon discovering that Donkey is being taken to the Island of the Ancients, Falco drops Diddy off in order for the little Kong to rescue him. After receiving help from Captain Falcon and Captain Olimar to fend of the Subspace Army, all four of them end up at the Subspace Bomb Factory. Upon meeting Samus and Pikachu, the Ancient Minister reveals himself as R.O.B. just before they are forced to evacuate the island as it is sucked into Subspace. However, on the way, the group of seven fight off Meta Ridley, who was terrorizing them. In Subspace, Tabuu turns all of the gathered heroes, including Diddy, into trophies. However, Diddy may be among the fighters rescued by King Dedede, Ness, and Luigi or Kirby before they all head into the Great Maze to defeat Tabuu and save the world, along with help from Sonic the Hedgehog. Other non-game appearances Donkey Kong Country cartoon Diddy is a main character in Donkey Kong Country's television adaptation, Donkey Kong Country. He is portrayed similarly to his in-game appearances, going on various adventures all around the island and fighting Kremlings. Diddy was voiced by Andrew Sabiston. "Donkey Kong Country" Diddy makes his first Club Nintendo appearance in the comic adaptation of DKC, "Donkey Kong Country". Here, Diddy Kong is quite similar to his DKC debut, however the story and it's elements are somewhat tweaked - King K. Rool himself captures Diddy instead of a Krusha. Also, Donkey Kong throws Diddy up for a powerful jumping attack to hurt King K. Rool instead of the game method. "Super Mario in Die Nacht des Grauens" "Super Mario in Die Nacht des Grauens" is a German comic in Nintendo Power, where Diddy had made a cameo. In said comic, he is seen with D.K. living in a skyscraper in Brooklyn. The skyscraper soon gets invaded by monsters, and Chuckie attacks them. The two are shocked by the evil dolls' appearance but they are rescued by some other Nintendo heroes. "Donkey Kong in: Banana Day 24" "Donkey Kong in: Banana Day 24" is another German Club Nintendo comic based on the Donkey Kong Country trilogy (as it was back in the day). In this bizarre comic, Diddy and co. need to save the entire world from freezing. A U.F.O. is slowly pulling the Earth away from the son, and Diddy teams up with Donkey, Cranky, Dixie and Kiddy Kong to get into space. The Kongs manage to get into a space shuttle and go to confront the aliens. In the end, it is revealed that the aliens had mistaken the Earth as a giant coconut. Diddy then decides to give bananas to the aliens, and in return they return the Earth back to its normal position. Gallery :Main gallery: Diddy Kong/Gallery Artwork File:Diddy1.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country'' File:Diddy-dkc2.jpg|In DKC2 File:Diddy8.jpg|Diddy Kong back in action in DK64 Image:Diddy car.jpg|''Diddy Kong Racing'' File:DKRDS Diddy Kong.jpg|Diddy as seen in Diddy Kong Racing DS File:Diddy Kong DKP.png|''Diddy Kong Pilot'' File:Diddy Kong pointing DKonga.png|In Donkey Konga File:Diddy-konga2.png|''Donkey Konga 2'' File:Diddybongos.jpg|''Donkey Konga 3'' File:Diddy-swing-2.gif|Diddy Kong in DK: King of Swing. File:DiddyDKJUNGLE.jpg|''Jungle Climber'' File:Normal diddy.jpg|''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' File:Diddy-DKCR.png|''DKCR'' Trivia *The name "Diddy" is a slang word originating in England, meaning "small", hence Diddy's characteristics. **His name is also a pun on the stage-name of the famous performer "P. Diddy". *Diddy Kong also starred in Nintendo Monopoly. He costs $260, and took the role of Ventnor Avenue. *It is likely he has more different colored hats, according to Mario Golf: Advance Tour. *It is often joked that Diddy is more civilized than Donkey Kong, being that he wears more clothing. *Diddy Kong is the only Donkey Kong character who appeared in the Nintendo Pez set. *In the "Hard" mode of Donkey Kong Country there is a Yellow Diddy Kong for another player to play as, and in Donkey Kong Country 2'' there is a Purple Diddy Kong. In addition, Donkey Kong Country Returns Super Kong uses Super Diddy Kong as his partner. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, one of Diddy's alternate costumes gives him light brown fur, and a pink hat and shirt, just like Dixie Kong. *Diddy is the only Kong to have a tail. *In the results screens for DKCR, Diddy is shown to not have real eyelids. Whenever he is seen blinking, only his pupils blink, and not his whole eye. **Despite this, cutscenes in the game show Diddy's eyes to get covered with flesh colored eyelids whenever he is angry or confused. Category:Characters Category:Donkey Kong universe